sumo_mousefandomcom-20200214-history
Yama
Yama is the main protagonist of "Sumo Mouse". He is a teenage mouse, living with his barbershop owner Uncle Herbie and Auntie Dott in Katropolis City, where Sumo Wrestling is the biggest sporting event. Yama is a huge fan of Sumo and hopes to become a Sumo Wrestler himself one day. His life changes after his Uncle Herbie mysteriously disappears and he discovers a mysterious Sumo Top Knot. Upon donning the top knot, Yama finds himself transformed into the legendary Sumo Mouse! Although it takes time figuring out how to control his sumo-sized body, Yama soon answers the call as Katropolis City's newest hero. His mission is to foil the evil Hieronymus Claw, who is obsessed with erasing the ancient secrets of Katropolis' past in order to becomes its absolute ruler, as well as find his missing Uncle Herbie. He is joined in his mission to protect Katropolis by his best friend Wazzie (who is unaware that Sumo Mouse and Yama are one and the same until much later). Personality Yama is a typical teenager who is enthusiastic about what he loves, Sumo wrestling, yet is awkward and somewhat reckless, as well as of a reluctant hero. At first, and more than once after the fact, Yama was daunted by the idea of being a superhero and the responsibility of protecting Katropolis. Part of this was because he was initially unused to his body being much larger and harder to control whenever he transformed into Sumo Mouse, and tended to cause more harm than good. Time and again, he was further discouraged by the citizens complaining and ranting about Sumo Mouse and the damages he unintentionally caused, and more than once considered putting the Top Knot away for good or even destroying it. Still, Yama would prove himself pure of heart, as despite being lambasted on television and the citizens, he could not stand by and do nothing while Klaw and other bad guys committed various wrongdoings. Even so, Yama kept his true identity a secret from his best friend, Wazzie, even after accepting him as his sidekick, and especially from his love interest Tabby and his Aunt Dottie. Appearance Yama is a young teenage mouse with white fur, somewhat messy black hair, a gray tail, a pale pink nose, and silver eyes. He wears a red shirt and gray pants, black wristbands, and sneakers. By donning the mysterious Topknot, he becomes Sumo Mouse, who is taller than anyone else in the show, with a massive upper body and musculature, his red shirt becomes a pair of red armbands, his gray pants become a mawashi belt, and he gains a black eyemask over his eyes while his paws and feet turn gray. Powers & Abilities Superstrength - As Sumo Mouse, Yama is incredibly strong, much stronger than any of the citizens of Katropolis or even the resident Sumo wrestlers. He can easily lift cars with one hand, stomp with enough force to create small and brief local quakes, and clap his hands with enough force to send a boulder flying. Durability - As Sumo Mouse, Yama is noticeably more durable to physical harm than he is in his teenage form, such as being able to fall from the top floor of the Sumo Dome and land on his feet without injury. He is also immune to certain effects from scientific gadgets and weapons such as Klaw's Skinny-fier Ray gun. Agility - As Sumo Mouse, Yama can run faster than in his normal form. Senses - Sumo Mouse has enhanced sight, hearing, and smell. His sense of smell allows him to smell scents from far away and distinctly identify the scents his nose picks up. Sometimes his ears allow him to hear calls for help from far away or hushed conversation. Mystical Abilities - Mostly unexplored, Sumo Mouse has some mystical abilities that allow him to see through mountains and perceive almost everything in the entire city of Katropolis and even unleash blasts of telekinetic energy and move things with his mind. However, he can only access these powers when he's standing on a stone table inscribed with the ancient symbol of the Sumo Monks. Trivia *His voice actor is David Myles Brown. *A running gag in the show is sometimes Yama would transform into Sumo Mouse in a place too small to accommodate his sumo-sized body. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mice Category:Sumos